deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Enhancer (DXMD)
Social Enhancer, or Computer Assisted Social Intelligence Enhancer (C.A.S.I.E.), returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It can be used by Adam Jensen to read people's personality and reactions, and use that information to make social interactions easier. It is an extremely helpful tool as it allows a player to reach Silver Tongue XP bonuses for flawlessly persuading some instead of Spin Doctor XP bonuses (worth 500 XP). Description :The Computer Assisted Social Intelligence Enhancer (or C.A.S.I.E.) implant analyzes the behavior patterns of conversation subjects and provides psychological data to other social assistance augs. :In cooperation with the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis, the C.A.S.I.E. implant's Optical Psychophysiological Responses Analyzer (aka 'Optical Polygraph') assembles a rudimentary psychological profile based on facial expression, body language, and environmental cues, providing the user with various tools and strategies to help manipulate and persuade subjects during social interactions. :Analyze the mental state of targeted individuals. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: contextual :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Dialectric Enhancer :The Dialectic Enhancer parses the information gathered via the C.A.S.I.E.'s Optical Polygraph and provides recommendations to the user regarding ongoing social interactions. :The user may then release a cocktail of pheromones into the air around the subject. These pheromones are artificially produced from three classes of putative human pheromones: axillary steroids, vaginal aliphatic acids, and stimulators of the vomeronasal organ. :When combined with proper manipulation techniques, and assuming the user has constructed a nominally favorable social situation, these chemicals will help the user sway a conversation towards a desired goal. :The Enhancer also proposes rhetorical interjections and prompts the user to insert them into the flow of conversation during strategically valuable intervals. :Over-frequent application of the pheromones on a single subject may cause permanent physiological problems. :Dominate conversation through chemical manipulation and strategic speechcraft. Allows user to Persuade and Interrupt during conversations. :*Upgrade requirement: Social Enhancer :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: contextual :*Energy consumption: none Gameplay The CASIE augmentation is very useful for the various social encounters in the game. When you engage in a conversation during which the Social Enhancer can be used, you will see an alpha, beta, and omega symbol appear on you HUD. When a character talks, a flash will appear over one or more of these symbols, signifying that their response falls under that personality type. Pay attention to which type flashes the most, and when given the dialogue option, chose the option that appeals to that type. Going with an 'in character' response will, in many situations, prompt an unmistakable music change, letting you know that you've either broken the ice, or gained a substantial lead in the social battle. Unlike in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, a character does not have a set personality type (i.e. one of alpha, beta, omega). Their responses from one part of the conversation to another can fall under any of these types, and often changes. At certain points in a conversation, CASIE may detect that it is a good time to interrupt the person, and will give you the option to do so. Other times, you will be prompted to persuade the character. The Social Enhancer gives you a written summary of a persons personality traits and psychological profile. This is displayed under the alpha, beta and omega symbols. Use this information to gauge what type of response the person will react to best. CASIE also allows and is required by Jensen to engage in rhetorical interjections/in-conversation interrupts. Doing so often rewards players with considerable amount of XP. The interrupts/interjections choice must be made before an NPC finishes his/her line. There are also smaller types of conversations such as persuading Richard in SM02:Cult of Personality. Winning such conversations results in the outcome "Spin Doctor (500XP)", partly winning gives "On the fence (250X)" and failing the conversaton gives "Read the room (100XP)". CASIE summaries Base game Allison Stanek Personality traits: * Desperate * Defiant * Volatile Psychological profile: * Hides despair behind denial and vanity. Needs nurturing, but not over-indulgence. * Struggling against depression. Requires realistic, non-patronising inspiration. * Expresses frustrations with rage. Will relent when confronted. Daria Myška Personality traits: *Sadistic *Defiant *Inhumane Psychological profile: *Subject's personality traits are those of Marek Svobotka, the original "Harvester" killer. Whatever part of the real Daria Myska that now remains has long lain dormant. She must be found. K Personality traits: * Manic * Paranoid * Idealistic Psychological profile: * Subject's dedication to truth verges on obsession. His capacity for reasoning is sharp, though may veer toward the tangential or even wild. Fear and extreme mistrust of authority are likely to be well founded, though further aggravated by a life lived in hiding. Harmony Knapková (Neon Chemist) Personality traits: * Stubborn * Defensive * Clever Psychological profile: * Subject exhibits a fierce willingness to defend herself and her interests at any cost. She will be reluctant to acknowledge any responsibility for fear of compromising her self-esteem. Though she may be persuaded to take the lives of others into account, it is not a position that comes naturally. Otar Botkoveli Personality traits: *Honorable *Proud *Circumspect Psychological profile: *Insists on principled behavior. Demonstrate similar standards. *Gets aggressive when insulted. Be respectful without patronizing. *Keeps most thoughts and feelings to himself. Proceed cautiously. Richard Smallhorn When under the influence of his transmissions: Personality traits: *Benevolent *Optimistic *Pacifistic Psychological profile: *Richard is a great man. His words are an extension of his benevolence; his presence, and antidote to fear. Somehow he has created a space free from aggression, from violence, from despair. The desire to please him is overwhelming. Richard is a great man. His actual CASIE profile: Personality traits: *Narcissistic *Cruel *Meager Psychological profile: *"Richard the Great" is a desperate man. His hypnotic visions are a trap, an attempt to make others see him as he craves to be seen. As he loses control, Richard may be tempted to do something drastic. Just like his followers, he must be eased out of the experience - must be made to admit that he went too far. Talos Rucker Personality traits: *Idealistic *Responsible *Demoralized Psychological profile: *Uses idealism as a shield. Needs to be reminded of reality. *Exaggerates his own importance, but welcomes good advice. *Conceals insecurities with bluster. Desperate for something to hold on to. Vlasta Novák Personality traits: * Volatile * Antsy * Proud Psychological profile: * A hollow and self-centered personality, Vlasta will interpret any unforeseen complication as a personal affront. Any social interaction in which he is not in complete control may be perceived as an attack on his manhood. He is capable of being reasonable if his existence is at stake; though he is just as likely to lash out when cornered. ''A Criminal Past'' DLC Hector Guerrero Personality traits: * Bitter * Adrift * Loyal Psychological profile: * Agent Hector Guerrero, aka Oscar Mejia, has spent too long pretending to be something he is not. His undercover experiences have aggressively reshaped his perspective and priorities. Guerrero is a cornered animal, no longer certain of who he is or what side he is on. He will do anything to survive. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Cranial Augmentation